User talk:McJeff/Archive1
Hi, Jeff, and welcome to EQ2i. --Kodia 23:41, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Naming conventions and recent edits Hi Jeff. I noticed that you recently moved the article "a brush constrictor" to "brush constrictor." While we appreciate the edits, this move disregards the Naming Conventions at the wiki. We've undone this edit. Since they're a little hard to find, I'm linking the Naming Conventions here directly for you to read. A good, general rule at the wiki is that we name items exactly how they appear in game. --Kodia 12:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that, and thanks for the link. Right now the monsters I'd been looking up in the Desert of Ro and the Barren Sky all lack the A's and An's before their name, so I assumed that was the naming convention. McJeff 17:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::It used to be, which is probably why all the DoF ones don't have it. With the advent of the in-game browser and the ability to look quests/mobs up from directly in game based on the name we moved to a policy of matching the in-game exactly so that it is easier for folks to find. Feel free to Be Bold and move any of the DoF ones that you notice to the correct in-game name, just check the "What links here" link on the left and update any links to point to the new name. And of course, welcome to EQ2i =) --lordebon 18:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey there, thanks for the edits. Lordebon is right, be bold! Move the ones you find to their correct name. One of the biggest reasons they initially didn't have the A, An, The items on their names was because the software we use for the wiki didn't initially have a good way to alphabetize the names and ignore that first letter. The software is now smarter!--Kodia 13:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey. So the other day, I moved a couple articles so they were at the proper A/An. But when I did that, they sort as being under A in the alphabet. So, did I do it wrong? Or is that something the software's going to fix after a bit? :Incidentally, I uploaded images for A Windsister cloudfeather and A desert spirit that don't display now that the pages have been moved. Is there a way to move the images or should an admin delete them and I upload them again under the proper name? McJeff 15:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::about 1': ''Background Info :::''The sorting for A and An is handled by the template. :::''The problem is that the pages need a change apart from moveing, i made a test with A Blacktalon enchanter to be sure. :::''All pages get saved by the wiki once a day, so you don't have to do anything to correct the sorting. :: You did nothing wrong, the pages will have the correct sorting tomorrow automatically. ::about '''2:I corrected the iname of A Windsister cloudfeather and A desert spirit. ::the parameter iname is the name of an uploaded image if it's not pagename.jpg or pagename.png. ::a move of images is not possible as far as i know, you could only upload it again with a new name, but i think it should be ok atm if you don't do that with those 2 images. ::-- 16:48, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Chilli is right on all counts but one: image moves will be on their way soon for any user with rollback rights (aka, admins and janitors). I think they're putting the finishing touches on this now.--Kodia 19:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ohh, image moves! Please please please! I cannot wait until they put that in... that'll save loads of time, it was such a hassle in the past to re-upload and then AfD the old one. --lordebon 19:17, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::We'll put out a message when those rights are in play. Until then, I'm sorry for all the extra hassle. --Kodia 19:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Not your fault Kodia, I'm just excited to get it -- it always struck me as an odd limitation that you couldn't directly move an image. Anywhoo, I'll stop chattering on poor McJeff's talk page =) --lordebon 19:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I don't mind the chatter on my talk page. Makes me look productive and important =). McJeff 20:17, 27 April 2009 (UTC) blank edit Hiya! Don't worry you did nothing wrong with the blank edit so it sorts alphabetically, but articles get effected by template changes if you just do edit and save, without changeing something anything in the article. Just a hint. =) -- 08:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man. Yeah I'm aware of that, I do believe I messed up a template in my newbie days. But as for the blank edit to sort thing, when I was working on monster images on Pillars of Flame I discovered that if something's name was changed at any time, it needed some sort of edit before it would sort properly.Mc (talk) 18:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Images for Icons, etc Hey, I saw your query to Janze-Nek's talk page about icon uploads, and wanted to suggest a more-powerful-than-MS-Paint option for your consideration. The GIMP is a free, open-source, community-supported (and so on) G''NU ''I''mage ''M''anipulation ''P''rogram. It is easily equivalent to Adobe's popular (albeit expensive) Photoshop. You can pretty quickly learn how to use it for cropping, re-sizing, color-correcting when necessary, tweaking and saving images in any variety of formats. For example, if you're worried that an image doesn't look too sharp as a JPEG, you can retitle the filename with the ''".png" extension and GIMP will automatically convert and save the image in the higher-quality format. If you have any questions on usage, installation, or whatever -- feel free to drop me a line on my talk page! -- Mysterious drake 00:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Icons Hi. I see that you haven't been around for a while, but you're still the person I have to ask, so hopefully you're still active on wikia elsewhere and will see this. Anyway, I've done some icon uploading, but the ones I create are always blurrier, and smaller in KB, than yours are. Compare File:Legs_Icon_44_(Treasured).png, which I just uploaded, to File:Legs_Icon_44_(Legendary).png, one of yours. When I take screenshots, I have screen shot quality turned up to maximum and I'm generally running the game in Extreme Quality. Then I open the screenshots with Windows Paint and cut-paste the icon out of the screenshot and into its own file. So I was hoping you could tell me how to make icons that are as clear as yours. Thanks in advance. McJeff (talk this way)/ 12:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Do you take the Screenshots ingame as JPG or as PNG? -- 13:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, have I missed some in-game setting Chillispike? I thought EQ2 only offered the ability to save screenshots as jpeg's. I'm dying to know if there's a way to default the screenshots I take as PNG (which I would much prefer for images I take which are bound for the site)... -- Mysterious drake 23:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::The non-JPG option is TGA rather than PNG. But in any case, might want to move the discussion to a forum topic rather than Janze's talk page. --lordebon 00:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not seeing any real difference between your treasured one and her legendary one; they both look fine. As for it being 1 KB smaller, that's pretty negligible and may just be extra meta data or an artifact of what program she used to save them. --lordebon 23:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I take my in-game screen shots in JPG and switch to Options --> Performance --> Very High Quality to take screenies, and edit in Windows Paint. I see nothing different between your recent icons and the ones I use to upload. Keep on with the PNG format and you are doing fine, in the opinion of someone who does not edit this wiki any more. Janze-Nek 15:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) To randomly update this... I figured out what the problem is. ProfitUI. The icons themselves are fine, but Profit renders the backgrounds as more blurry and pixelated. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :What is your opinion on dealing with the existing .jpg icon files? (best would be to replace them by newly shooted .png versions (esp now EQ2 offers screenshots in .png) Any ideas how to cope with links to the existing jpg files? Is there an easier way than opening all the linked pages and edit them manually ? (I noticed some similar icons exist in both jpg and png, like Chest Icon 48 (Fabled) for ex.)--Shaddock79 02:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::When I'm doing icons, if I come across a .jpg icon I usually ::#Upload a .png ::#Manually update all the links so that the .png is used and the .jpg isn't. ::#Nominate the .jpg for deletion with ::I usually don't go looking for .jpgs to replace. I deal with icons based on what items I'm adding to the website and I clean up whatever I come across that needs it while I'm doing that. However if you're interested in doing it faster, I believe User:Uberfuzzy has a bot (automatic program) that can update image links and delete old images, you probably should ask him about that though. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for adding items to the wiki I look at gear on here all the time, as often LootDb has broken pictures on the links. You rock, man! I've added a *few* myself in an effort to help flesh out the items in the SF heroic zones. I'm trying to find upgrades for guildies to entice them to group (we're casual, what can I say) and wiki links help. :) :Not a problemo. LootDB's starting to get some of the stuff for Perah'Celsis and Icy Keep up, but that's mostly armor. I haven't gotten to go raiding for a bit though - I'm a backup raider in a "medium-tier" guild, which means I keep getting bumped off main raid by guys from hardcore raiding guilds who think only 3 raids a week is a vacation. But I'll see if I can at least get Vernox's rings finished soonish. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Your images Hiya I just wanted to tell ya that i moved all images Category:McJeff's Images as requested =). -- 23:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC) T2 drops in UD do you have a proof they drop in ud as of now, or did you just pull the data from somewhere? because they used to drop in ud, but they were taken out later --Vraeth 09:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Were they taken out? I was adding them because I saw them confirmed to drop on LootDB. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::yes they were a few months ago, and seems lordebon already reverted the change on the template, confirming this --Vraeth 20:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I can confirm that they were removed quite some time ago, none of the mobs in the first or second wing drop armor; that part of the zone is like a higher-end replacement for the x2 (i.e. a place for weapons and jewelry slots). Not until the third wing do you start getting armor drops (the "T4," a combination of drop and bought with the T3 plus a shard from the third wing). As for places to look up loot, I used to use LootDB but they've become increasingly inaccurate and slow to update. I generally use Xanadu's Item DB when looking up who drops what. --lordebon 20:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, thanks for the link to the new site and I'll be less trusting of LootDB's accuracy. Would you believe I wasn't familiar with Xanadu? :::(I was, however, familiar with T4 raid armor. In fact, I spent about a half hour drooling over it when it first got released). McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Maalus' Magical Parchment oh, and just as a sidenote, you can leave Maalus' Magical Parchment in the chest, you dont have to give it to anyone --Vraeth 09:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Icon Renames Hiya bud. In a case like this where theres a large number of icons needing to be renamed it's best to make a forum topic or use the admins talk page rather than tagging each one with rename. In this particular case it's a known issue thats related actually to the lower numbers rather than the higher numbers -- if they were all 001 vs 01 then they would list properly. This is something that we'd ideally do using a bot run. I'll take a look and see if it's something my bot program can do, if not we might be able to get Uberfuzzy to do it, since his already has code to move pages. --lordebon 23:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) All the Broken Icons You Made Hi, McJeff. I JUST spent a bunch of time setting up all the armor documentation for the public quests, and I see you have gone in and changed icon names, which then broke some of the tables full of displayed icons on the pages, for example A Triumphant Armor Piece (Storm Gorge). Once I got that stuff all uploaded I deleted my work product locally. Did you plan on fixing these icons? Or am I going to have to recreate them? --Sigrdrifa 16:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sigrdrifa. To answer your question I did do a lot of icon changes, because I was told at some point that icons are always supposed to be .png, and because in some cases you'd put icons at the end of the list when there were earlier. For example, your File:Feet Icon 82 (Legendary).jpg should have been Feet Icon 3'''2 because the image archetype existed at Feet Icon 32. In that case I uploaded a new image, File:Feet Icon 32 (Legendary).png. :About the icons that got deleted though, I plead innocent. I was working my way through category and hadn't gotten to the head icons. Nor would I have marked any images that were still in use for deletion. My editing method is when I find a problem of any sort I go through and clean up all the links before I nominate the image for deletion, to save the deleting editor work. :IMO, you should speak to Chillispike or Lordebon or one of the other active admins, because with those images missing it's going to make fixing things more difficult. They might tell you who the deletion nominator was, too. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: /cries. Ok, it's not as if I don't have the a-links, I can get new screenshots. --Sigrdrifa 17:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate you fixing the Kra'thuk page. I suck at this stuff, just tried to add in some things that dropped! Aunavin 00:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem dude, it takes a while to get all the coding figured out, and even then it sometimes just doesn't work. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Icons question Hello bud, For some reason I noticed a lot of the shoulder icons you uploaded don't show up in the overview for Category:Shoulder Icons , even thought they do seem to have the category attached. (for ex. File:Shoulders_Icon_57_(Fabled).png ) Any clues what the issue could be? (It might be the case for other icons too, but I haven't noticed one so far when I tried to upload an image and it already existed, but was not on the overview) --Shaddock79 16:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :When I uploaded those images, the wiki was having technical issues. I uploaded, and the page 404'd on me. Somehow the images got into the database anyhow but they won't display properly in any category. I tried to tell Chillispike about that, but he said they showed for him, so I don't know what's up with that. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::When the save doesn't work correctly the artcle doesn't get added to the category .. happens sometimes, the good thing is that wiki's have a autofix for such things i made it manually for the mo with 1 icon ::File:Shoulders_Icon_57_(Fabled).png shows up now, .. i just made a blank edit for the trick ::Wait a day till the wiki bot saved every page again and it should autofix all icons ::-- 08:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Zone rename please place the tag on top of missspelled zone, so we can move the zone and change all links with a bot. -- 22:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::kk, sorry, will do in the future. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the assist Jeff! I haven't done this sort of "coding" in a long time. It doesn't help that I'd had only 3 hours broken sleep in 48 hours. I ran the entire Enchanted Lands Timeline and got the whole armor set in leather for my Warder. Going to try to get the pages for it updated as I can! Celebedhel (talk) 19:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Cobalt Scar Just wanted to let you know, I'm the one that has made a lot of the Cobalt Scar submissions so far. I noticed you tweaked Man-o-War a bit; regarding the steps, I've been putting in the actual steps verbatim from the game, and adding notes where necessary for clarification. I suppose this is up for discussion; I for one prefer to know exactly which step I'm on so there's no confusion, others just like the walk-thru style of steps on the wiki. With regards to your Cobalt Scar/Audit, you may want to peruse through Category:Test, as I've tagged every single page with (or at least I hope I have). That might help you get more quests, names, and a collections for your audit. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns about my submissions so far. Doing my best to be helpful and proactive. -- Donhead (talk) 00:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Donhead. Sorry if I stepped on your toes with that edit. The thing about eq2i is that there's never really been any hard and fast rules about most things, because there's a decently steep curve to learning to edit this wiki and it's better to get the work done than agonize over policies too much. :So, I'm sorry for stepping on your toes with my edit to the mission article. In the past, mission articles have been written with various amounts of flavor text - some people just write the instructions as simply as possible (I lean towards doing it that way personally), some try to replicate the way it looks in game, some try to strike a happy medium. EIther way, I think most everyone would agree that getting the articles written is the most important thing. :One thing I do think you should start doing, though, is adding linking to NPCs and, in cases where the mission calls for a specific monster to be killed (like, say, an ulthork gigas as opposed to any ulthork at all), add a link to those. It makes it easier to navigate around the wiki, and it makes it much easier for me to do the NPC and monster articles when I can just check instead of having to read through all the missions to see who and what's involved in which quests. :By the way, I'm going to be going inactiveish again starting tomorrw (well, today actually). It had nothing to do with this, it's just that this week was Spring Break, and when I'm doing schoolwork hours a day I usually want to do non-computer things for fun. :If you'd like to start a discussion on the admin board about mission articles and how much flavor text goes in them, let me know and I'll add my two cents, otherwise, don't worry about me and have at it! Jeff (talk| ) 04:25, April 8, 2013 (UTC) An Ayonic Journey Just curious why you reverted the page for An Ayonic Journey. The redlinks that were converted to regular text were done so because they had absolutely not significance outside of the quest. Therefore, since any page that would eventually be made about them would be a tiny nub of a stub, there really isn't a good reason to have a bunch of red links that few, if any, people will bother adding pages for. (I mean, heck, the quest is almost 5 years old and nobody has gotten around to making those pages yet.) So I was just wondering why you decided to revert it (especially since I gave my justification for converting them to regular text on the talk page for that quest). Necrotherian (talk) 18:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :if the pages haven't been made yet, they should be made, how long they've been waiting is irrelevant. Feel free to make them yourself. I'd do it but I don't have a Troubador. Jeff (talk| ) 19:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Monster template The Monster template is causing false positives in Category:Articles with monster redlinks. The articles I removed the template from were all listed in that category, even though there were no red monster links. There are several more in the same category that also do not have red links. 18:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :That means someone should go around and create those monster articles that are missing, not delete and templates. Jeff (talk| ) 18:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::The pages I removed the templates from '''do not have red links: the articles are already created, the links are blue, and yet the articles were still listed in Category:Articles with monster redlinks; they were false positives. I did not remove any templates were the link was still red. ::There are still many more pages in said category that do not have red links. For example, An Ara' Dal herald (Heroic) is in the category, but it contains no red links whatsoever. 02:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Well then tell Chillispike or Uberfuzzy that there's a problem with false positives in Category:Articles with monster redlinks. Jeff (talk| ) 02:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I just want to jump in here a minute: If there is an issue with false positives, it's something we should fix in the template, not necessarily by removing the links. After all, it's a maintenance category that is concerned. Something else to consider is that it can take a page refresh (done by going to the article and adding "?action=purge" to the end of the URL) for the categorization to update properly, since those rely on article existence checks. :With that said, I'm not seeing a false positive on the Ara' Dal herald, so I'm guessing it either got purged manually or just by normal automatic jobqueue. If there's any other examples where it's a false positive and not going away on a purge, please let me know and I'll take a look at it, but in either case it's not so big an issue. --lordebon (talk) 17:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ruined within the Ruins I've redited the page Ruined within the Ruins to consolidate the urn locations into the re-organsied strategy section, to avoid unecessary page scrolling backwards and forwards between the steps and strategy. I think withe your edit and this one, the page looks a lot cleaner and is easier to follow. Cheers --Khandi (talk) 11:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Looks a heck of a lot better. Good stuff. Jeff (talk| ) 13:22, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Paceyourself Hi McJeff! I noticed that you've edited a large number of my recent posts. Can you point out my deficiencies so you don't have to edit them (and also to improve my accuracy)? Thanks in advance for your guidance! Paceyourself (talk) 22:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Jeff! :Thanks for your insights and encouragement! I find myself with some time on my hands and noticed the lack of monsters for the new zones. I'm certainly enjoying adding to the Wiki and look forward to becoming a useful addition to the fine contributors here. :As such, my goal is to add articles and content that don't require any additional rework by anyone. Your observation that "some articles are better than no articles" is spot on... (followed by the inevitable) but when someone has to spend time to clean up the articles, it's not allowing them to grow the content. For that I apologize. :In that regard I appreciate your insight and instruction. The pointers you've provided have cleared some of the "fog" from my eyes and I look forward to more in the future. One thing you mentioned has me intrigued because I've had so many screenshots corrupted by this phenomenon: :You said "there's a way to set the game options so monsters don't glow if you roll the mouse cursor over them" :I'd love the solution to this problem! :Have a great day! :Paceyourself (talk) 16:20, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jeff, Is there any way to communicate privately? I have a question regarding a POI. Thank you! Paceyourself (talk) 17:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) K'val Ruins Hi Jeff, Please take a look at K'Val Ruins. I now have a greater understanding of the capitalization rules. I was working on Thorncreep and was building the drop page for the Corruption Soaked Leather Boots and noticed that the location K'val Ruins wasn't set up so I set about making screenshots, etc. and thought I'd do a general search to see if any related quests were available. That's when I found the location above. That's why I wanted a more private form of communication. You don't call the boss out on these things... Apologies! Paceyourself (talk) :Hi Jeff, :Say what you like (I appreciate your humility) but to me, anyone with 21,000+ edits and 5+ years on this Wiki is a "boss" to a n00b like me. I appreciate your help and guidance. Enjoy your GTA V time! Paceyourself (talk) 20:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh yeah - i'm back from my GTAV break, I should remember to take down banners I put up... Jeff (talk| ) 20:44, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Effect List & Item Icons Hi Jeff, The following questions are in reference to these differences: http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Silken_Shroud_Waistwrap&diff=602099&oldid=602075 Is there a list of effect shortcuts available somewhere? I find myself manually inputting the same types of effects under the "effectlist" line. You knew that "multi" was the shortcut for "Multi Attack Chance" and I had no idea. How do I find a list of the effects? Same with the icon list. I've been creating the icons recently because it's faster and easier than trying to find one that fits. Thanks for your pointers and welcome back from GTAV! Paceyourself (talk) 22:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Jeff! :I may get around to making a blog post entitled "What I've learned" or something to that effect. Mostly just for me but if any new editors can learn from it, so be it. It's like you said, you've been doing this for a long time and it's now second nature to you. For us new editors it's not so intuitive. :Thanks for all your help and guidance! It's very much appreciated! :Paceyourself (talk) 16:06, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Paceyourself! ::I was about to write that you can see the bluestats with the bluestat helper but that one isn't that easy viewable anymore .. but it's still there. ::You find a list of the parameters of the equipmenttemplate at Template:EquipInformation#Parameters or at Blue Stats ::a overview of icons are at Category:Icons -> Category:Equipment Icons .. but yeah there are loads of it. ::If you can't find it fast either add it as new onw like File:Belt Icon xx (Legendary).png where xx is the highest current number +1 ::the other option is to skip the icon of course ::if you can add the itemlink it's possible for others to add the icon later if wanted/needed. ::-- 17:47, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi Chillispike! :::Thanks to both you and Jeff! Those links are invaluable! I hope to become better at my additions so others won't have to waste valuable time fixing my mistakes. We'll see if I can attain that goal! :::Thanks again for your support, guidance and patience! :::Paceyourself (talk) 18:23, October 17, 2013 (UTC) In-Game Item Links Hey, I noticed that you added an article today and it had absolutely everything... including the screenshot of the icon and examine window. But what impressed me the most was the in-game item link. Do you look at your log for that? or is there an easier way to get that? Vlasdorian (talk) 00:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) (Edit): Thanks for the info. lootdb is a lot easier than trying to parse logs! ::The item search at EQ2U is also a good place to get the alinks. LootDB will often give the mob that drops and item and even a location, but it doesn't appear to be being updated regularly, even though I know a lot of folks still upload data parsed from our logs: if it's recent, it can be very hit-and-miss. -- (Talk) 17:39, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I just HAVE TO say it... That is one nice signature Sigrdrifa! 20:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) You can look at your log file for the item links. I might try to figure out a way to parse my log file here at some point and convert items into page links on the wiki. Been reading about this parsing stuff a bit. If you want to do it manually though just search for the item link in your log once somebody has linked it. It should look something like \aITEM 00000000 -0000000000:An Item\/a That's also how you would mess with the ingame item link in chat. If you copied the item link and replaced just the "An Item" part with whatever words you wanted you can change the name of the link. Jado818 (talk) 17:55, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Couple of Questions Hi Jeff! Wow! You have been on a roll lately! Have you been getting any sleep? (That doesn't count as one of my questions ;^) Anyway, I noticed an edit you made recently to a quest link. The edit involved taking a bracketed Quest Name and converting it to a braced . I've recently started using braces on various things because I've seen others using them but I don't know the reasoning behind it. Question - Is there a benefit to using braces instead of brackets? The other question involves my curiosity about images. I've noticed that some users have a personal category for their images. What is the benefit to adding a personal category for user uploaded images? Thanks in advance for your insights! 10:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm in between semesters at school and I have _LOTS_ of free time on my hands right now. :I think that using the templates like , and such has something to do with categorization, but come to think of it I'm not completely sure - you probably should ask Chilispike or Lordebon about that. :As for personal categories for images, they're just something you can do if you want to - harmless little vanity project I guess. I got the idea from a user who doesn't edit here anymore named Gnomie. Jeff (talk| ) 19:16, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep! You definitely have to take advantage of time off. Enjoy it! As you get older those times become more rare. I'll ask Lordebon about the bracket vs brace question. I find it much easier to use the brackets since they populate from the database and it (for me anyway) makes it easier to avoid typos, etc. ::As far as the images, thanks for the insight. I'll probably pass on that unless I get the time to work with it. I'm still in the learning phase. ::On a side note... I just want to express my appreciation for all the help you've given me since I started here. You might not think you're a "boss" but you sure are one heck of a mentor and I admire you for that! ::Take care!! 20:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :The link templates like , etc. basically just test and see if the link is a redlink and if it is it adds the page to a redlinks category, like Category:Articles with quest redlinks. That way folks can in theory use those categories to find redlinks to fill pages out. You don't have to use them or replace regular links with them, but when used they do serve that bit of a purpose. In the past we've had folks go back and forth over adding/removing them so the rule of thumb is if they're used, leave em, but you don't have to convert regular links to them. :As for the images categories, they're okay as long as the image itself isn't visibly tagged in some way; if the actual image has someone's name in it it's against policy, but just adding them to a category is fine. It can help folks that upload images keep track of them or show their contributions (again, as long as it's kept within reason). --lordebon (talk) 20:17, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to add to that a little bit, over on zam you'll sometimes see an image where the uploader added a little personal logo to the image, and that's not allowed here because it's a violation of Wikia's Free-Use policy I believe. Jeff (talk| ) 22:50, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank guys! I almost understand. One more question... Will the redlinks in brackets show up on the Category:Articles with quest redlinks or only {braced} redlinks? 08:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::A normal wiki link using brackets doesn't add categorization. It'll make things show up on but that's it. The {templated} links are what categorize them when they're redlinks. --lordebon (talk) 21:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::In the future (based on this information) I'll use brackets for items I know won't redlink but for redlink items I'll use {braces}... ::::Thanks for this insight! 11:48, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Classes/Subclasses Your input is requested on the discussion at Forum:Classes for Quest Rewards. Also, in the future please try to avoid revert wars - when there is a difference of opinion we settle it by discussing, not by reverting back and forth multiple times. The proper procedure in such cases is that after one revert one of the parties should bring the matter up for discussion or clarification, that way time is not wasted with repeated reverts and there is less potential for conflict. --lordebon (talk) 05:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC)